Innocent Love
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen lives in Japan and works at an office with a few of his friends. One being Kanda. Allen always admired Kanda and it seems maybe Kanda had been admiring him too. [Kanda x Allen] [Yaoi]
1. Small vacation

**AN: I blame youtube for this one. do not own d. Grey man. Google hates me... I don't know the name for those robes people wear at Japanese hot springs. I'll just call them robes. Maybe I'm dumb Nd that's exactly what they are called. ;~;**

Sitting at his desk Allen worked diligently to finish his reports for the day. His snow white hair was pulled back in a small pony tail with only the upper half of his hair pulled back out of his face. As he was working a group of his friends walked up to him since the work day was actually over and most people were going home. Two of three of his friends were chatting away as Allen worked. He didn't look up from his work as his friends started talking to him.

"Hey Al-Chan!" Lavi called cheerfully as he sat on the corner of Allen's desk watching his friend write his reports.

"Hey Lavi." Allen greeted not looking up from his work or stopping his writing.

"So it's frinday~" Lavi stated as if Allen was completely unaware what day it was.

"Yes I'm well aware what day it is Lavi." Allen replied still not looking at his friend.

"Well we're going to a hot spring for the weekend and we want you to come!" Linali chipped in cheerfully. Allen internally sighed when Linali spoke. The two never really got along after Linali stole Allen's boyfriend in high school. Linali had been trying to repair their friendship for the past like two years when the two ended up working at the same office job.

"I'm busy right now. I want to finish these reports and get started on next weeks work." Allen continued his work refusing to look at Linali and she knew it was because he still didn't like her.

"Moyashi go pack your shit. If I have to suffer through this so do you." The third voice made Allen stop his writing and look up straight ahead at no one before he turned his head to look at his friend Kanda. He hadn't realized Kanda was there since Kanda was always so quiet. Staring at Kanda for a moment Allen sighed setting his pen down standing up. It was never safe to argue with Kanda so Allen wasn't about to argue with Kanda's order.

"Fine. I don't want to die today so ill go pack." Allen straightened out his files before he turned to his friends.

"Yay!" Lavi cheered latching onto his white haired friend grinning. "You'll be riding with Yu okay?" Lavi laughed nervously as Kanda glared at him ducking when a punch was thrown his way putting Allen in the line of fire. Quickly so he didn't get a nice bruise on his face Allen caught Kanda's first spinning Kanda around bending his arm up behind him. Gasping Allen quickly let Kanda's arm go stepping away as a shocked Kanda looked over his shoulder at him.

"Oh Kanda I'm sorry! It was just instinct!" Allen panicked worried Kanda was going to be pissed. But really it had been in self defense so Kanda couldnt really get mad...could he?

"...It's fine Moyashi. It's the baka Usagi's fault for ducking." Kanda grumbled glaring at Lavi who shied away. Everyone soon was heading out of the office building. Usually Allen rode the bus home but since Kanda was his ride to the hot spring 's Kanda gave him a ride to his house. Linali and Lavi left in Lavi's car as they had other people to go and get.

Allen let Kanda into his house leaving him in the living room as he ran upstairs to pack for the weekend. In the living room Allen had a couch, a fire place with a mantel that had some pictures on it, a few book shelves and a grand white piano. As Kanda waited waited he stood by the fire place arms folded across his chest. Out of boredom he stared to look at the photos on the mantel. There were some pictures of Allen when he was younger with some older men. One Kanda knew as Marian Cross, he owned the company Kanda and the others worked at. The other man Kanda didn't know. There was one picture of Allen in some foreign country with some boy about Allen's age when Allen was a teen.

"Hey Kanda. I'm ready." Allen called as he entered the living room to see Kanda looking at the pictures. "That's Narain. I met him in India. He was my first boyfriend."

"I didn't ask." Kanda looked over his shoulder at Allen glaring softly even though he HAD been curious about the boy. Allen smiled softly at Kanda as he moved to stand by Kanda looking at the pictures.

"Right. And those two are my dads." Allen gestured to the pictures with him and the two older men.

"Dads?" Kanda looked to the other pictures.

"Yeah. They were together since high school." Allen smiled tenderly at the pictures.

"They 'were' together?" Kanda looked to Allen seeing the pain hidden behind the smile.

"Yeah. Mana..." Allen pointed to the man with the long chocolate brown hair in one of the pictures. He was hugging Marian, the red headed man with Allen sort of squished in the middle. It was a rather cute tender picture. "He died when I was ten."

"Oh. Sorry for bringing it up." Kanda said softly which was unlike him as he looked at the picture. They seemed like a really happy close family. That would perhaps explain why Allen was usually so happy and smiling all the time.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt as bad as it used to." Allen replied softly as he placed his left hand on the right side of his chest as if lost in a memory. Soon Allen seemed to snap out of it smiling again. "Anyway we should go."

"Right..." Kanda said as he stared at Allen before following him out of the house heading for his car as Allen locked up his house. Once Allen was in the car and buckled up Kanda started off for the hot spring. Allen had been living in Japan for years but he had never been to a hot spring so he was rather curious.

It turns out it had been his cousin Tyki who had set up the little vacation at the hot spring and had paid for the rooms. Tyki and Lavi were sharing a room, Linali was sharing with Wisely and Allen and Kanda had to share a room. Allen didn't really mind but Kanda didn't seem too thrilled to have to share a room with anyone. But he was glad he at least didn't have to share with the baka Usagi. The group headed to their rooms, Allen looked around the room curious. There wasn't too much to the room really, lots of floor space, two folded up futons and a small low table. Allen was sure Kanda's house had a similar feeling for some reason. Kanda usually was very traditional and that was something Allen admired about Kanda.

"Hey Moyashi." Kanda called as the two were on opposite ends of their rooms with their backs to each other as they changed into the black robes proved for them.

"Yes?" Allen replied as he worked to tie his robe which was a little more difficult than it looked. Kanda looked over his shoulder and could tell Allen was struggling with the foreign clothing. It was a simple robe not a yukata or kimono so it shouldn't really be that hard... Sighing Kanda walked over to Allen reaching around Allen to help him with the robe. Blushing Allen watched Kanda's hands work.

"Have you ever been to a hot spring before?" Kanda asked as he tied Allen's robes looking over Allen's shoulder to see what he was doing. As he did he saw a bit of a scar on the right side of Allen's chest, it clearly was not a small scar but Kanda couldn't see all of it.

"Um...no...why?" Allen asked still looking down to hide his blush from Kanda. Kanda chuckled softly as he was finished with helping Allen with his robe.

"Are you comfortable bathing naked in front of others?" Kanda asked stepping away from Allen. Allen closed his eyes blushing bright red. He knew that people were naked in the hot springs but it made him really nervous.

"I uh... dunno. It's not something I do..."

"Well it's tradition here to wash up in a communal bathing area then go into the hot springs." Kanda explained smirking at Allen's bright red face. He noticed Allen clutching the right side of his robe. So Allen was self conscious about the scar. Kanda was curious about it since Allen had done the same thing when he had talked about his late father.

"Right... not strange at all..." Allen sighed looking off to the side.

"Relax it's a rather small secluded place so I doubt there are many strangers here." Kanda huffed softly as he headed for the door tying his hair up into a bun as he did with Allen following some distance behind him. They met up with Lavi, Tyki and Wisely in the males bathing area.

"Al-Chan!" Lavi cheered hugging Allen who really didn't seem happy or comfortable. "You should let me wash your back!"

"Um... no thank you... why don't you wash Tyki's back? He's your boyfriend no?" Allen tried to shy away from Lavi. Tyki, picking up on Allen's discomfort, pulled Lavi into his arms away from Allen.

"Yeah you should wash my back and ill wash your...well ya know~" Tyki smirked as he held Lavi from behind making Lavi squeak and blush.

"Tyki!" Lavi protested Tyki's perverse talk.

"Hey! No filth in the hot springs" Kanda scolded as he moved past the group to start washing up.

Allen was the last person to walk into the hot springs as his nervousness had made him take longer to wash up. When he walked in everyone stared at the huge jagged scar that ran from his right shoulder down to his right hip trailing off. Allen quickly got into the hot water sinking down so the water covered up to his shoulders wetting the tips of his hair. Everyone quickly acted like they hadn't been staring at Allen's scar. Allen sat close to Kanda simply to avoid sitting near the few older men that he didn't know. One of the men had NOT been trying to look at Allen's scar but somewhere else. Luckily Allen had had a towel to cover where the man had for used his attention.

Kanda didn't really mind Allen sitting close to him. Damn that Moyashi could do just about anything and NOT piss him off. He just summed it up to Allen being polite and respectful to people. It had NOTHING to do with Allen being so adorable and innocent. Wait... where was Kanda's mind going right now!? He had NOT just called a 22 year old Moyashi adorable. Damn it.

Lavi was currently sitting in Tyki's lap giggling as Tyki whispered in his ear. What he was whispering in Lavi's ear Allen couldn't and didn't want to imagine. After a little while in the bath Kanda looked to Allen speaking in English.

"You doing okay Moyashi?" Kanda's question made Allen look over at him.

"Hmm? Yeah... but I think I'll be getting out soon..." Allen replied in English smiling softly. Allen was always amazed how easily Kanda could switch from Japanese to English with no accent to complicate understanding him. Allen's accent when he spoke Japanese sometimes was pretty obvious and Kanda would have to correct him.

"Getting light headed? That's normal. You should get out before you pass put." Kanda suggested with a gesture to the sliding door.

"Mm... okay..." Allen stood up covering himself with his towel heading inside to get dressed. Having watched Kanda's hands so intently earlier Allen managed to tie his robe no trouble. Who knew his shyness would come in handy. Allen headed back to his and Kanda's room not sure what else to do. He grabbed his futon laying it out before laying down on his side with his back to the door. The bath left him a tired so he decided to take a little nap before dinner.

When Kanda entered their room he saw Allen passed out on his bed with his head resting on his arm with his other hand close to his face. He seemed so peaceful as he slept.

Sitting at the table Kanda was drinking some tea when Allen started to stir. Slowly Allen sat up rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. He noticed Kanda sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hey..." Allen greeted still half asleep covering his mouth when he yawned a little.

"Hey Moyashi. Feeling better?" Kanda looked at Allen out of the corner of his eye sipping some tea. Allen blushed a little scratching his cheek a little.

"Y-yeah... thanks."

"Yeah sure. There's some food for you here. You slept through dinner." Kanda pointed to the container on the table. Allen quickly crawled over to the food saying his thanks for the food before he started eating happily. Food was one of the main ways to make Allen very happy. You'd think with how much Allen ate he wouldn't be as scrawny as he was. Kanda looked down nothing Allen's robe had loosened in his sleep. Reaching over Kanda pulled on Allen's robe a little to close it to keep Allen modest. Kanda didn't want to see Allen's bare chest as he was trying to drink his tea. Allen looked down to his chest confused when Kanda had closed his robe.

"Oh thanks." Allen said from behind his hand as he paused his eating to speak before he resumed eating quickly. Soon Kanda and Allen were joined by their friends who had brought drinks with them. Kanda stuck to his tea as everyone else was drinking sake. Kanda was keeping an eye on Allen out of the corner of his eye as Allen drink with his friends. Allen was only drinking a little at a time knowing he wasn't the best at holding his alcohol. The group stayed up chatting and laughing for a while before Kanda kicked everyone out around midnight as he wanted to get some sleep. Allen slowly crawled over to his bed just a little on the tipsy side. Laying down on his side Allen sighed closing his eyes.


	2. Confessions

**AN: I don't own d Gray man. There is lemon in this chapter. Yay lemon~! Why is it even called lemon...? Anyway~! Well maybe only smut. I don't know. I don't know! I go with the flow!**

**P.S Kanda is sort of o.c. towards Allen.**

The room was lit only by the moonlight streaming in gently from the open window as Kanda looked over at Allen who lay on his side facing Kanda with one leg bent a little exposing his leg and some thigh and the upper part of his robe fell open exposing some of his chest. Damn, the Moyashi looked so...exotic like that. Kanda had to look away from the sleeping Moyashi only to look at him again when he heard Allen roll onto his back. Sighing internally Kanda moved to lean over Allen studying his sleeping face. His eyes roamed from Allen's face down his chest and even lower. Kanda reached out gently pulled Allen's robe open more exposing the large scar. Gently Kanda traced the scar pausing when his two fingers were close to Allen's nipple before he continued down to the end of the scar.

"Kanda?" A soft confused voice called out when Kanda's fingers stopped on Allen's hip. Kanda looked up at Allen's face to desperately open silver eyes looking at him confused.

"Sorry. The scar. I was curious about it." Kanda said still leaning over Allen his long ponytail hanging over his shoulder the tips of his hair brushing against Allen's bare chest. Red tinted Allen's cheek more as Allen felt Kanda's hair on his skin.

"Oh... you could have just asked..." Allen replied softly as he stared up at Kanda completely innocent and honest.

"And you would answer?" Kanda asked as he trailed his fingers from Allen's hip back up to his shoulder not taking his eyes away from Allen's. Allen nodded a little in response. He wasn't one for lying, be believed in honesty building trust.

"I was in a really bad car accident with my dad when I was ten... He didn't make it. I barely did. I spent a month in the hospital to recover and was in physical therapy for almost a year to be able to move my right arm properly again." Allen explained his expression passive as of he wasn't talking about how he had almost died when he was ten. Kanda stared down at Allen as he realized that Allen had almost died once, that Kanda had almost never met him. To say Allen was surprised when he felt Kanda's lips pressed against his own would be an understatement. Kanda's lips were soft and warm like Allen had imagined.

Yes he had thought of Kanda's lips on several occasions. A soft moan escaped Allen's mouth as Kanda slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth exploring the warm wet cavern that had a lingering taste of the sake Allen had drank earlier. Their tongues danced together in a wet sloppy but slow and gentle kiss. When Kanda finally broke the kiss Allen opened his eyes a little as he panted softly his cheeks flushed with excitement. Kanda laced his fingers in Allen's silky soft hair as he was leaning down to claim Allen's lips he was met half way by Allen who gladly accepted the more heated passionate kiss from the man he had admired for two years.

"Ah... K-Kanda..."Allen panted softly as Kanda kissed along Allen's jaw to his ear moaning softly when Kanda licked the shell of his ear before nibbling on it. Turning his head to the side away from Kanda giving him more access to his ear gave away that he enjoyed the attention. Another moan filled the room when Allen felt Kanda's tongue trail from his ear down his neck before he started sucking on Allen's soft neck gently nipping at it.

"W-wait... Kanda..." Allen put his hands on Kanda's shoulders as he tilted his head back and to the side more to expose more of his neck. Kanda continued to lick, nip and suck on Allen's neck despite Allen's protests but the next thing Allen managed to breath out made Kanda stop. "V-virgin..." Kanda leaned over Allen again who's eyes were shut his head turned to the side blushing ashamed.

"You're a virgin?" Kanda asked gently. He was t really all that surprised for some reason and to be honest he was actually quite happy to hear that but he didn't show it. A short nod from Allen was all he got in response. "Moyashi... do you want t me to stop? Something like that... it's meant to be with someone important... It's okay that you are a virgin. I don't mind, I think it's a good thing. It just means you value yourself and take pride in your virtue. I won't force you to give that up." Kanda to speak softly. The Moyashi, he was the only one who could make Kanda feel...gentle. Slowly Allen opened his eyes to look up at Kanda.

"It's okay if it's Kanda... I like you... I respect you... I know you would never make me do anything I didn't want to..." Allen replied in a whisper as he reached up with both hands undoing the airtime that bound Kanda's hair allowing it to cascade down around them. Kanda stared into Allen's eyes, he saw only trust, no doubt, so he knew Allen didn't feel pressured into anything. Leaning down Kanda gently kissed Allen on the lips for a moment before speaking again.

"Then go out with me." Well that definitely surprised Allen. He hadn't thought Kanda liked him like that. He had thought maybe Kanda was only... no he should have known better. Kanda was too full of pride and discipline to simply sleep with someone for pleasure if he didn't care for them.

"Y-You would go out with me?" The question earned him a flick to the forehead. "Ow..." Allen whined as he gently rubbed his forehead.

"Would I have asked if I wouldn't baka?" Kanda asked with a hint of a smile.

"S-sorry... right. Dumb question. But yes I would love to go out with you." Allen nodded a little as he answered Kanda's original question.

"Okay then." Kanda stated. Allen let out an oof sound as Kanda laid down practially on top of Allen before he rolled so Allen laid on him. Resting his head on Kanda's chest Allen listened to Kanda's steady heart beat closing his eyes. Silence developed around them for a bit as Kanda ran his fingers through Allen's soft white hair.

"I thought you had a boyfriend...?" Kanda said thoughtfully as he recalled their talk at Allen's house.

"Hmm? Oh I did. Narian, in India, I was fifteen at the time. We had known each other for a few months and dated for almost half a year. But he committed suicide the night of his sister's funeral. They were really close so when he lost her he... He didn't know what to do... I tried to comfort him but he insisted I didn't know how it felt to lose someone so close. And then there is my most previous ex. He cheated on me with Linali because I wasn't ready to have sex. I had only known him for a few months and he had been pressuring me to have sex since day one. So of course that made me all the more scared to do it." Allen explained when he finally understood why Kanda had brought up his ex. He was curious how Allen was still a virgin when he had had a boyfriend before.

"So have you never felt pleasure?" The question made Allen blush.

"Well my ex used to try and get me in the mood but for some reason whenever he touched me I felt disgusted not not turned on. But... When you would, even if you'd touch my arm to get my attention I would feel... warm... happy. Not pleasure I know but it felt good you know?" Allen shifted a little so he could look up at Kanda.

"Yes. I know. How far would your ex go?" Kanda wanted to know everything possible about all Allen had experienced.

"He would try to kiss me like you did but I would turn away, he'd grope me till I'd slap his hand enough times. I really don't know why but it really didn't feel right whenever he would touch me. But yeah groping is pretty much as far as he got." Allen shrugged a little.

"And when I was touching you earlier?" That made Allen blush again. He was so damn cute when he blushed.

"It felt really good. I didn't want you to stop... but you had to know..."

"Yes. It's good you told me. Your first time is supposed to be special. And in truth you're too drunk so you should sleep on actually agreeing to do such things with me." Kanda gently ran his hand up and down Allen's arm in a soothing motion with no intent behind it.

"Mm...yeah I'm a little drunk... " Allen laughed softly. "Thank you Kanda. For not taking advantage. It's not something you'd seem like the kind of person to do but looks can be deceiving no?" Allen sighed resting his head on Kanda's strong chest again his hand resting over Kanda's heart.

"That's true Moyashi. And you're weclome. How close were you and your father you lost?"

"We were pretty close. He met me when I was four. I wasn't in the best orphanage. He saw me one day in the yard of the orphanage playing with a ball all by myself so he came over and talked to me for a while and played with the ball with me. After that he kept visiting me every day. One day he brought another man with him. He was kind of stand off ish and seemed...wary of me but he warmed up to me. The next day I was going home with them." Allen said thoughtfully as he stared at the wall as if he could see the memories playing out right before his eyes.

"That other man was Mr. Cross right?"

"Right. Mana's lover. He's caring once you get to know him but he started shielding himself from getting close to people when he lost Mana and almost lost me all in one night. Mana was really kind and caring too. Very polite. He was a doctor, he loved helping people. It was his passion." It was evident with how Allen spoke of Mana he respected and adored him.

"What about your other father?" The question earned a soft giggle.

"Ah dad, he is a lover of all things luxurious. A lover of fine wine that one. He's a good man. He'll stick up for his beliefs and rain hell down on anyone who hurts his family. He's really protective especially after the accident. I was really close to Mana but I think for some reason I was always closer to Marian." Allen shrugged a little before he remembered something that made him roll off Kanda sitting up before leaning over reaching for his bag. Pulling out his phone Allen sent a quick message.

_"Hey sorry was hanging out with some friends. I'm heading to bed soon. Good night. I love you. Talk to you later" _

_"Was starting to worry. Good night ill call you in the morning. Love you too kiddo."_

Once he the almost instant reply Allen put his phone back pushing his bag away laying back down with Kanda.

"What was that about?" Kanda asked wrapping his arms around Allen's waist holding him close when Allen returned to laying his head on Kanda's chest again.

"My dad. If he doesn't hear from me he tends to freak out. So I was telling telling him good night. Even though it's like lunch time for him."

"Lunch time? Where is he?" Kanda asked a little confused.

"London. At the head quarters of his corporations." Allen closed his eyes getting ready to fall asleep. Noting how tired Allen was Kanda stopped questioning him and let him try to sleep. Of course a sudden noise told the two they wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. The noise had been Lavi moaning Tyki's name.

"Thank you for not agreeing to sleeping with me... " Allen whispered as if he was afraid of someone other than Kanda hearing him.

"Yeah... not exactly thick walls..." Kanda sighed as he held Allen close.


End file.
